


Ridiculous

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [11]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ez hates Tolkien, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I may continue this if u want, LMAO, POV Second Person, and tbh anything fantasy we came up with stop portraying his race like this, idk how to tag it, poor poor Ez, they kind of switch places in the mean of arriving to another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: AU where Ezarel is the one ending up in the human world and you find him and take care of him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again anon request ^^

“This is ridiculous.” The man murmurs as he looks around himself at the smoothly trimmed hedges, colourful flowerbeds and the high concrete and glass buildings of your estate. “Unbelievable.”

You must agree on the ‘unbelievable’ part – you think as you keep staring, mouth slightly agape, at the stranger that nearly a minute ago appeared in a flash of blinding light on the pavement before you. You even consider the possibility you’re dreaming, even though you’re quite sure you got up fifteen minutes prior with desire to take a morning jog as you always do in the weekends. It’s four in the goddamn morning and the air is still heavy with water from the night rain, the smell of damp pavement hitting your nostrils being the only thing keeping you from fully believing this happening to be a dream.

Your thoughts are still racing when the man turns and freezes the moment he sets his eyes on you.

“Um... miss..?” he looks highly disturbed, probably more than you, although how he looks at you indicates at least your eyes are open wide, your face probably wearing a shocked expression as you stare at his pointy ears and clothes and the vials poking out of the leather bag on his hip wondering just what the heck this man may be.

“What the hell was that supposed to be?” you ask, a little bit of too much sharpness in your voice, and he flinches slightly at that. “Were you paid to pull a prank on me or something?” you’re pretty much sure there’s no way someone would go out of their way to surprise you like that first thing in the very early morning, yet you refuse to acknowledge the possibility someone definitely out of this world teleported in front of your block of flats just as you were about to take off in your two-hour exercise.

And you realise you’re being unreasonable the moment you notice how lost and unsure the man looks as he seems to try to make up a believable excuse.

In the end he doesn’t say anything, just shifts and sighs, probably too done with his current situation to even try to tell you the truth.

You both stay like this in place another few seconds-or maybe minutes? You honestly can’t tell. And what breaks you out of the kind of an awkward stare-off is few drops of water falling that you notice when they reach the level on your face. You glance up as more drops fall, your plans to jog not very possible to do anymore. Then your eyes go back to the man, who’s still standing in place, reminding you of a lost puppy.

A sigh leaves your lips, as you turn to the glass door of your block of flats and open them, before sending him another glance.

“Come on in,” you offer, “You can answer my question when you’ll be ready.”

A look of shock and amazement crosses his face, before he quickly joins you when you lift a brow.

“Thank you..” he says quietly and you give him a light smile.

“No problem,” as you say it, while you both walk in the small space of the staircase, you give him your name.

“Ezarel,” he lets out in response and it’s the last word you exchange before quietly walking to your flat.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more but I can't promise much, man... ;-;  
> But at least here you have a chapter 2 lol

The moment you step into your flat you notice a look of wonder on the man’s face as his eyes (pretty discreetly – you must admit) roam the much too messy for your current tastes living room. You now are painfully reminded of how your parents often told you that you should keep your place clean in case any surprise guest came.

“Uh, sorry for the mess” you mutter as you quickly snatch up the T-shirt and stack of papers littering your couch, leaving all the books and notes scattered on the table, window still and shelves because trying to gather them all up quickly would be pointless, and it’s not like you have place in your bedroom for them anyway.

You quickly stack the papers and the cloth in your bedroom which you close with a kick immediately after.

“Tea?” you propose breathlessly as you turn back to the man, and he blinks down at you before nodding, probably deciding it’s best to accept your hospitality and so you disappear in your kitchen, where you switch on the kettle and dig out your stock of different teas and pick up green tea to give yourself more energy to stay awake and talk. Two minutes later you walk out with two cups that you place on the coffee table in the only not occupied by books and notes place, before you make a move to remove them.

“Sorry if you prefer it sweet. I don’t use sugar and never have guests, so I don’t have it” you murmur, as you manage to somehow clean up the table before gesturing for your guest to take a seat on the couch. As he does and picks one of the cups you sit down on the actually clean armchair and take the other one, which you immediately sip. It’s hot and burns your tongue which makes you more alert than before.

“So what world did you come from? If you don’t mind sharing it..?” you ask and from him hardening his grip on the cup and a little surprised glance you get you read he’s rather not expected this kind of a question from you.

“Are you asking this seriously or just want to go with it?”

“Well... from your reaction downstairs I concluded you’re either truly lost or a great actor, so I can as well try to believe whatever you say and maybe help you return..? it’s not like it’d be easy to trick someone to believe you materialized before them on an empty street if it weren’t true” you explain with a shrug and this gains you a lift of a brow.

“That’s an interesting way to put it.”

You smile, before returning to the topic “So..? I am not going to hand you into government or tell anyone about this. I’m quite positive none of my friends would believe me anyway.”

After a longer pause of thought he tells you he came from a world alternative to this that has been created as a mean to hide magic from humans after a great war between them and magical beings. Since it’s still too early to go anywhere and the weather is still awful you ask about who he is and how he got here of all places while you’re aware it has not been his intention. You learn he’s an elf and an alchemist that fell in a portal while searching for one of the rarest ingredients while deep in the woods. You sense there’s more to it than he tells you but it seems like he’s not lying either so now you only have to know if he’s aware of any way back to where he came from. As you ask him this, he traces the cup’s curve with his fingers, lips pursued in a thin line and a frown marring his face.

“I know the recipe but I need the ingredients and from what I know it’s close to… if not impossible to find those in this world.” He tells you and you can feel a great surge of sympathy for the man emerging in you. You may have no idea how it is to land in an alien world without any way back but you know how it feels to lose something precious and he undoubtedly lost a lot today.

The two of you finish the tea in silence, him no more grimacing at its bitter taste, but you still tell yourself you need to go and buy some sugar when the shop is open.

“What time was it in your world when you got sucked in the portal..?” you ask when Ezarel puts his cup on the table.

“Around two hours before dawn. And it’s called Eldarya.”

“If you.... if you haven’t had much sleep, you can try to rest on the couch..?” you propose, before scratching your neck “Though, I don’t think the tea will let you fall asleep. When it’s fresh it works much better than coffee at keeping someone up.”

“It’s alright, I don’t think I’d be able to fall asleep now anyway.”  

You let out a sigh and turn your head towards the window. The rain is lighter now but it’s still gloomy outside and a glance at the clock tells you it’s still yet too early to go to a shop to stack on food and some sugar. Good thing you have a free day today or you’d be met with a problem of leaving a stranger alone in your apartment while you go to work.

Nevertheless, you cannot just sit around like this for three hours straight. “Guess I can clean up a little...” you mutter while getting up.

Ezarel sends you a questioning glance and you shrug.

“Make yourself at home, I think..?” you propose before quickly adding “Just _don’t_ _touch_ my notes”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired and this happened. The next chapter is already half-written too so it may show soon as well.

It’s difficult for you to let a stranger do as he pleases in what you call your home, but then again you suspect you threat the matter much more lightly than most people would. It’s rather rare to accept someone with questionable appearance and story to live under the same roof and leave them  _ alone _ in it to go for a shopping and yet, you do so, although reluctantly. Your mother would be worried sick were she to learn about this.

When you come back, worry sitting at the pit of your stomach, you feel relieved to see Ezarel sitting on the couch and absolutely engrossed in the book he is reading.

Upon further inspection, you recognise it as  _ The Fellowship of the Ring _ and judging from the face the elf’s making, it’s rather not to his liking.

“I take it, it’s too stereotypical for you, or something?” on the sound of your voice, the man’s head bobs up as he closes the book abruptly in his hand.

“You, humans have a very incorrect view on my race” he mutters, while placing the book on the coffee table and you roll your eyes at that.

“It’s fiction. And Tolkien was a genius to come up with a world so complex, no matter how true it is to your race that hadn’t been seen on Earth for  _ ages _ .”

He scoffs at that, clearly not sharing your point of view, and you decide to let it go for a moment, while placing down the shopping bags you are holding.

“I bought you some clothes” you say as you throw the right bag in his direction and he catches it with ease “Hope they’re the right size, this shop doesn’t do refunds.”

You sigh, before grabbing the rest of the bags and heading towards the kitchen.

“Aren’t mine enough?”

His question makes you snort in amusement as you start placing the food in the right cabinets and shelves in the fridge.

“Maybe in that Eldarya of yours. Here you need to look human or someone may get interested. It’s not Tokyo, where you can cosplay every day.”

“Cosplay?” you can’t see his face, but his tone’s indicating he’s unhappy. Either with this revelation or with your choice of clothes. Honestly, you hope it’s not the latter, because you’d rather not waste your money.

“It’s a word for making yourself look like a character from a book, show, game or some original creation. Your  _ usual _ attire would be easily taken for the latter and it’s just weird in this part of the world.” You shrug and with it close the last cabinet, then fold the bags and put them away for later use.

When you return to the living room, the elf’s nowhere to be found but judging by the fact his jacket? blouse? rests now on the arm of your couch, he’s moved to the bathroom to change. And indeed, three minutes later he emerges from it, his lips pulled down in a show of displeasure.

“You look good.” He indeed does. You somehow managed to pick his size and the plain white t-shirt works well with the hooded blouse and sweatpants, even though the latter are just supposed to be comfortable for home and not necessarily look well.

“You have an awful taste.” You roll your eyes at this comment and shrug.

“I didn’t have time to go for real shopping and it’s for the comfort mostly. You won’t convince me that thing you were wearing earlier was something you’d wear at home.”

“I would.”

“Then I do not allow that as your host.”

“That’s cheating.” A wide smile sprawls on your lips at this, because you know you’ve just won. But you still decide to be rather nice than not. If he’s going to live with you for a while, you should make sure there won’t be unnecessary clashes.

“We can go shopping for something you’d like more after you learn more about human customs” you promise with a sigh and then roll your eyes at his victorious grin.

“You’re not allergic to any food, are you?” you ask then and when he shakes his head, you nod in acknowledgment. “Alright, you’re going to help me out with the dinner later, now I hope you like omelettes because I’m dying to have some for lunch.”

At his shrug you retreat to kitchen and fifteen minutes later you place two plates on the coffee table, along with a jar of jam and tea that you prepared brought as the sweet omelettes one by one grew ready on your frying pan.

And you must admit you are greatly surprised when after first uncertain bite, the elf eagerly devours the meal, almost eating the plate with it.

“You should have told me you were this hungry” you comment and this clearly snaps him out of whatever happy trance he’s in, his face turning quite adorable shade of pink in a matter of seconds.

“You’re a great cook” he mutters and you thank him with a smile, although you’ve never really thought someone would think so. And it’s such a nice thing to hear that it keeps the smile on your face throughout the rest of the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you leave to work, gathering up all of your papers before that to give them to your co-researcher on the way there.

As you leave, Ezarel’s still sleeping, curled up on the a little too short for him couch. You leave a note for him about when you should be back and with instruction on how to warm up the spaghetti you’ve done together the day before (which he loved as well by the way) for lunch.

The day before you have strictly forbidden him from leaving your apartment, listing all dangers coming from that and promising you will search for the ingredients he listed down and even drawn in a small notebook you have now stacked safely in the inside pocket of your jacket. You haven’t told him, but he’s damn lucky for it to be you who found him for you have enough searching ways to help him out in as little time as it’s possible, the agency you’re working for having a giant amount of information from all around the world stacked in the archives.

However you have to work too, so the search has to wait for the breaks you get from your responsibilities. And like that few days pass.

You eat lunch at work, like always and when you come back you engage in heated conversations about the books that the elf reads in your absence. First, it’s  _ Lord of the Rings _ , which you can’t believe he  _ did _ read fully – he points out an enormous amount of errors in Tolkien’s interpretation of his race and although at first you wish he would just shut it, you end up interested when he actually adds to it how it should be written. Then, in the evening you prepare lunch together (after you learn he’s not really good at cooking alone) and go to sleep to repeat the process the next day.

You do see though that he grows restless so when your higher up offers you a free day next Sunday you decide to take him shopping like promised before.

After you are done with cleaning the dishes that are left after your brunch, you check whether you have everything you need stacked in your purse, while Ezarel puts on his ridiculous boots.

“Hide them” you demand, when you notice them and after a short staring contest, the elf covers them with the leg of one of the two pairs of sweatpants you bought for him, albeit with visible psychical pain.

“And put that on. It’s to hide your ears” you add after a moment as you place a black jersey band on his palm before reaching for the doors handle, the keys to your apartment in your other hand.

The man rolls his eyes but does as you say once again, too happy to finally leave the much too small for his liking confines of your flat. You greatly appreciate this fact, because you do not wish to argue where your neighbours would hear. Or would not wish to argue at all. It’s enough problem for you they are suspicious of what your job may be, let alone the people you meet with.

Your descend to the underground garage is quiet but the moment you reach your car and open it, the man breaks the silence.

“What is this thing?”

“A car” you calmly reply as you sit on the driver’s seat, then open the door to the passenger’s side from inside. “Get in.”

The elf does so, albeit reluctantly, blurting another question as you motion for him to close the door like you did a moment ago.

“You said it’s a mean of transport, but what moves it?”

You prop your elbow on the steering wheel as you send him a patient smile.

“A mechanism that is inside there.” You motion towards the cover of the engine and he stares, his eyebrows raising “I’ll show it to you later, but now hush. I’ll buckle you up-” you reach for his seatbelt, noting how he tenses up at the close proximity. You’ve touched him once before, it was just a tap on the shoulder to get his attention but he ended up snapping at you and since then you’ve done your best to not invade his personal space.

You have your theories about this aspect of him already but you have yet no way of understanding which is the true one of them so you don’t really dwell on them and simply focus on the task at hand to drive you to your destination.

The elf tenses up the moment you start the engine.

“What’s that?”

“The engine.” You’re not looking at him, but simply focusing on the matter at hand which is getting out of the parking lot.  It’s funny how he told you about the different beasts he deals with daily in his world without any fear, yet the moment you put him inside the most used by humanity mean of transport, he literally freaks out.

“Don’t worry, it has already eaten you,” you joke and he shots you unamused glare. You smile in response, driving off onto the nearly deserted road.

The area you live in is peaceful. That’s a nice change from your work which is busy and makes the time fly fast with all the different tasks at hand and the stress coming with some of them. And it’s easy to ride out on the road.

The estate quickly blends with the busy city and after a moment, when you have to stop on the lights yourself and glance at the man accompanying you, you see he’s glued to the window, drawn in by the grand amount of people living their own lives outside.

“Are we in a capital or something?” Ezarel breaks the silence the moment you two drive into an underground parking lot.

“Uh, no. It’s bigger.”

“How is that possible so many humans gathered in a less important place then? Is this a trading city or something along the line?”

“I guess it’s just the fact that there is no one to hunt us down, so we could freely urbanize the Earth.” You shrug, your eyes trained on a parking place you intend to park your car on. “Many cities are bigger than this.”

He doesn’t respond and you park in silence before turning off the engine and turning to him again.

“Now look, this is how you unbuckle yourself.” You demonstrate how to get rid of the seatbelt and wait for him to do so too before getting out of the car.

“Alright, so first thing first before we go into the mall...” you say as you lead him towards the lift “Don’t run off anywhere or you may get lost. It’s large and you don’t have a phone so we can’t find each other if needed. Just... just stick with me.”

“Sure,” the both of you get in the elevator and it lifts you towards the main floor.

“Secondly... try to not get too much attention. Neither of us needs it.”

He rolls his eyes at this before pushing his back in the corner of the metal box you’re standing in as it starts moving. “What the-”

You let out a giggle.

“It won’t kill you to stand like a normal human here, you know?” They don’t have lifts in Eldarya for sure either.

  
  



End file.
